Ω Sigma X
Please note that this is the Alternate Universe's article on the character Sigma Uchiha. If you are looking for the article on the character who lives in the actual shinobi world then you should head to Sigma Uchiha. Ω Sigma X (オメガシグマ・X, Omega Shiguma Ekusu), is the alternate universal counterpart of the formerly famed Uchiha know as Sigma Uchiha. Sometime, Sigma dropped his surname, and added Ω (omega) to the front and X to the end, and began calling himself "Omega Sigma X". In the universe, Shirokitai Kazami, Ryū Ketsueki, and Sigma were once known as the three legendary Yajū. But due to his behavior and betrayal, Sigma is not known as a ''Fallen Yajū. Background Sigma's early life was much like what one would expect of an ordinary ninja's life. For a time he lived it with his best friend Tsuna Uchiha, though this friendship was cut short when Tsuna became ill and was unable to go on missions. This ultimately led Sigma to practice his Fire Release techniques all by himself, and surpassing Tsuna greatly. Creating his fire technique Fire Release: Exploding Fire Dragon. While out practicing his fire technique's away from the village, he noticed a man with weird eyebrows, had been watching him the whole time. Sigma finally decided to confront the man, by asking why was he analyzing him. The man answered, "Because I have noticed all you practice is ninjutsu, what if you ran into a foe who was unaffected by ninjutsu?" Sigma attempted to ignore the man, but the more he tried the more he realized the man was right. So he surrendered to the man, but told the man there was no one in his village, that he knew whom was talented in taijutsu. The man then explained to Sigma he was a taijutsu specialist. From that day forward the two then trained together for a few months, until he taught Sigma the last technique he knew known as eight gates, after the teaching of the jutsu, Sigma was almost as great as him. After his taijutsu training, Sigma was assigned on a mission with his father, and while on the mission, he witnessed his father kill hundreds of ninja. Death wasn't his kind of deal, which led Sigma, a bit traumatized. Since he was not only a member of one of the top four clans in Yamagakure, his father was greatly known through out the village. While about nine years old, Sigma was already on the list for future jonin. While out on a mission with his sensei, Sigma witnessed hundreds of civilians get killed. While it was out of his hand, and due to the outrage of the enemy, this incident wounded Sigma's heart. In return his own abilities increased as he activated his sharingan and Explosion Release for the first time. Shortly after the use of these technique, Sigma's sensei Daiki,saw him collapse from the strain of his newly awakened bloodlines. A few months later, after practicing and gaining a huge amount of control over both his dual , he was quickly promoted to jōnin. His first mission as a jonin, he was sent on a mission to find a shinobi by the name of Kyoya Uchiha. He had been a subject created by Orochimaru, someone found one of the hideouts with him there. Kyoya later started terrorizing, and he took over a village, Hitsugakure. Before leaving on his excursion, Sigma was confronted by Raido X. It was a little spirit guide Raido X made himself. Ready and set for the mission, Raido explained that this won't take a few weeks, but months. It took two months to find Kyoya, and Sigma wasted no time with engaging battle. In the end Sigma was successful with Kyoya's defeat. Returning to the village Sigma blatantly passed out. When he woke up he found himself at home, accompanied, by the real Raido X. He wasted no time, in explaining to Sigma what was about to come next. Raido went on to tell Sigma of the Mangekyō Sharingan and it's abilities, including its prowess. Raido even went out on his way, to tell his father he'll be watching over Sigma, making sure his was Mangekyō was evolving correctly. Sigma was unable to rest, for he had been assigned numerous missions, that he would complete with ease. Until he ran across the mission of his life. Sigma was sent out on a mission to bring back intel on Taifūgakure, but he found himself being cornered by the jinchuriki of the Gyūki. Sigma had no way out, when suddenly his eyes began to give him great pain. Looking at Kūkan, black flames begin to burn Kūkan. With that opening he began to break for it. When he made it back home he passed out on the door steps. Luckily his father had been on his way back from his mission, and brung Sigma inside. Once Sigma woke up, he explained everything to his father and Raido. He told them he summoned "black flames" from his eyes, and while doing so emitted great pain upon himself. Raido took no time in explaining what this technique was. A legendary technique that the Yamakage, Ryun Uchiha has, and also the clans past members, Sasuke, Itachi, and Madara attained. Sigma's first very important mission, was to get intel on Hakkingakure, in the Land of Sunshine. He was leader of a team of shinobi he hand picked himself to guide. There ninja were, Honey Senju, Kari Ketsueki, Kiddo Uchiha, Suirō Mizu, and Shun Kimoko. These ninja made up the team known as Muryō. In thier mission Sigma was evenly match, Kari was badly wounded, and Kid almost lost himself to the madness. Though with all the injuries and etc, they mission went exactly how it was supposed to. To make the mission report even better Sigma didn't even have to use his Mangekyō Sharingan, or regular three tomoe sharingan. Sigma had been given a mission by Raido X to take out a team of mercenaries known as the Kings. This team was exactly like the Akatsuki, just a different way of want to take over the world. The leader of the group is known as Terrox, a very deadly man and also the rebirth of Terrax a foe Raido had fought a while back. Terrox had no heart to good only pure evil, his light had blew out decades ago, though now he wants everyone to feel his pain. Terrox isn't a fool though, he has ruthless ninja on his side and a very dangerous samurai that would stop anything in his path. Sigma was scheduled to leave a few hours after Tsuna's funeral, to start his quest though before he took a step onto the battle field, Raido gave him a talk. After the talk Sigma is up and ready to go take out the team and stop them of their evil mishaps. Taking a break from the mission of his life, Sigma returned home, but to the worst news he could possibly hear. Sigma returned, only to find out Tsuna had died, and left a message behind for Sigma. He read the message aloud to the others listening including the Yamakage, Ryun. "Dear Sigma, I have a feeling that my time here is almost gone. Just wish I could spend these last few days laughing it out with you. I still have yet to give you a gift for becoming jōnin. So, before I lay down for eternal rest I give to you my sharingan. Before you get to saying to yourself what will I do with a spare set of eyes", I'd like to let you know something I learned while being stuck in this uncomfortable hospital bed. Because we are so closely related, if you implant my sharingan within your eyes, a advanced version of the Mangekyō Sharingan known as the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan will form in place of your Mangekyō Sharingan. Only information, is that the eye never loses it sight like the Mangekyō. This is good bye Sigma, I entrust my eyes to you, protect the village and everything you stand for, as well as my parents. '''REMEMBER' do not be consumed by darkness." After reading the letter, tears pour from Sigma's eyes. Shortly after, a few medic-nin walked through the door, asking Sigma was he ready to begin the implant. Universal Lagg Sigma was reknowned as Omega Sigma X, through out the entire alternate world, where he was most feared by all. When he managed to slip through the space-time continuum, he landed upon Sigma's universe, where he began to wreck havoc. Sigma X's plans where simple, Defeat the original Sigma, to gain control over both universes. Sigma X did just that, and with the help of his Wood Release, and Frost Release, we was nearly able to do that. Instead, he was sealed with in Sigma Uchiha, and now resides within his body, sharing his abilities with Sigma. Overtime, Sigma X has began to understand the world inside of Sigma, and has become more lenient towards lending him his abilities . Appearance Sigma wears a black shirt with a ‘‘ Uchiha Clan crest on the back. He wears shorts with a Kunai bag around the waist, along with basic ninja shoes. His hair is black and rather long, similar to Madara's own style. Sigma also had his hands implanted with the mouths that were once on Deidara's, which earned him the monicker "The Prototype". Furthermore which is most likely the reason you'll find him wear gloves sometimes. Chunin Exams During the Chunin Exams, Sigma is shown to be dressed in the ANBU's attire. Though no one knows why... Personality Sigma is really laid back, well while on his good side at lease. He tends to tell people he will make them dance in fear. As described by his dad, Sigma is the type of kid who will go out there and get what he came to accomplish. Abilities To add on to his great arsenal, Sigma X, can create -like appendages, by kneading up chakra into his wrists’. Though they act like webs, it is actually just a different type of chakra threads, that Sigma was able to maneuver around it’s mechanics, to allow himself to create a thin sticky chakra source, that can connect onto surfaces, within the instance of his summon. Sigma X makes this ability one of his fullest extents, as he uses it as an positive to breaking his fall, and/or fast travels. Nature Transformations As a genius ninja, and member of the Uchiha, Sigma has high experience in Fire Release nature manipulation. While only an academy student he learned how to use the clan’s essential jutsu. He also has great skill with his explosion release. He later studied that Deidara had molded clay with the mouths on his hand in order to get the sculpture he want. Sigma does not have mouths' on his hand which is why he'd rather keep his arts on and paper. His Fire Release is completely on a different level than it originally was. He now able to enhances his techniques with fire release. Taijutsu With Lee as his secret mentor, he learned extreme taijutsu from him. Sigma's hand to hand combat from a scale of 1-10 Lee described 7.5. Lee also stated that it may be due to his bloodline may have something to due with his natural combat efficiency. As shown after his training with Lee, Sigma also learned several of his techniques, such as Front Lotus and Leaf Whirlwind plus many more. He has ever developed his own technique known as Leaf Flaming Whirlwind. With this technique while using the normal Leaf Whirlwind, Sigma would enhance his leg that is kicking with fire chakra. It takes the appearance of kicking with flaming foot. Sigma is so unique and talented he is able to perform one handed seals, that differ from Haku's Kekkei Genkai Frost Release His many kekkei genkai, is the extentive part of his arsenal, and his most chilling is his Frost Release. With it, Sigma X is able to freeze almost anything he comes in contact with, even projectiles. Though, when attempting to lay finger on another shinobi, specific techiques are needed, because shinobi hold their own temperature. With it he’s created a numerous amount of techniques, ranging from the Frost Release: Frozen Roar; A technique that allows him to freeze him opponents for one touch, by exerting a loud roar. Another one of his frost techniques is one that allows him to freeze his hand to the nearest negative degree, so that when he hits an opponent with his bare fist, he is able to freeze whatever section he touched. His last being the Frost Release: Frozen Dragon Technique; a technique that applies to a jet-like appendage, to form a dragon. Whatever the dragon the bites down upon will freeze almost instantly. Blaze Release Sigma’s kekkei genkai list holds a wide variety, and his next one branches off of his mangekyo sharingan’s technique, Amaterasu, known as the Blaze Release. The blaze release applies shape transformation to the Amaterasu so the wielders can manipulate it to their liking. With this, he hasn’t applied many original techniques, but he makes the usage of it expandable. While using his Sigma, Sigma X can use the blaze release as a defense, it which he would cover certain areas of his susanoo with it, in-order to stop his opponents from attacking him, or they’ll suffer from the base functions of the blaze release. Only one technique Sigma X uses is original, known as the blaze arrows. He is able to make an imaginary bow, and when pulling back, the arrows will appear, at which he is then able to fire at will. Wood Release His last and rare kekkei genkai, is something that could easily be enough on its own, known as the Wood Release. An ability once wielded by First Hokage, and his grandfather; . Sigma X however while using the basic wood techniques, he also has a wide variety of his own. His basic and most useful technique is the Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, a technique that helps him hold down a tailed beast, and holding down a shinobi would be no problem. Despite much of a kekkei genkai, Sigma X doesn’t use the Wood Release unless there is a perfect occasion, so his full abilities with the wood release are still unknown. He'd still go about to make a instant defense a technique known as, Wood Release: Palm Tree Technique; a technique created by Honey Senju in which he copied, that allows Sigma X to summon wood from the palm of his hand in a matter of seconds. This technique is usually used as a resort to quick instinct. Meaning; if the user is being eyed for a surprise attack, he can simply hold his palm out to help as a defensive measure. Mixing and Matching Listing all of his uses of the kekkei genkai was unique, but it won’t stop his arsenal. The only way to truly make the use of the kekkei genkai, is to mix match, and tango around with the three abilities. He’s been able to extensively combine the three, and bring their power out to the fullest. Sigma X, has exceeded past many shinobi upon what they wanted to achieve. He has only done this with two techniques, but the two are enough to send shivers through borders. Frost Blaze: Kagutsuchi; this technique applies shape transformation, to Amaterasu, and the Frost Release. Though, when the target is hit by this technique they suffer from the flames of Amaterasu, and when the technique travels, it sends a freezing chill that makes the opponents freeze, making it nearly impossible to dodge. The next being, Frosted Wood: Arctic Murciélago; A technique that applies his ice forces of the Frost Release, to his Wood Release. Sigma will, summon a large source of wood, and in coat it in his frost. The movement of the technique is extremely fast, that the normal human speed can't keep up. When it makes contact, the target is frozen in a instance. When Sigma attempted to warp himself away to avoid it with his Kamui, he was still to slow to avoid. Three Tomoe Sharingan Sigma's Dojutsu techniques are pretty straight forward. His first technique he revealed was his Sharingan: Ultimate Defense, which was his most powerful application of his eyes prior to obtaining the Mangekyō Sharingan. With his three tomoe Sharingan, is able to freely control his chakra flow to be able to dodge hits swiftly and easily. By analyzing the opponents movement with his Sharingan, Sigma is then able to manipulate them without them even knowing the contrast, saying it's a Genjutsu. Sigma analyzes his opponent movements to make a distinct view on how to control them freely. Mangekyō Sharingan After obtaining the Mangekyō, Sigma immediately went into training. After his use of the Amaterasu, in his first battle, he went in a attempt to perfect his use, and utterly failed. Sigma then reached out to Raido for assistance, and Raido easily accepted. After months of training Sigma was finally able to only use and extinguished the flame. Raido then offered to teach him the pther legendary technique to the Mangekyō, known as Tsukuyomi, which he later excelled and improved the technique where he included his explosion release. Trivia *Sigma Uchiha is to act as batman; Sigma X is to act as spiderman. *Sigma X's hobbies are: **Listening to laughter as they turn into cries. **Sigma X's favorite phrase is, ''"I am whatever you say I am; if I wasn't, then why would you say I am."